1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of counting step-number applied in an electronic device, more particularly to the method of counting step-number according to different speed variation. In the method of the present disclosure, a g-sensor of the electronic device is used to detect the different varied movement speed, and a processor of the electronic device adopts different step-number counting manners to compute step-number, so as to achieve an objective of precisely counting the step number.
2. Description of the Related Art
With economic prosperity of the society, people's work and rest in life or job are changed. After busy life and work, the people usually do exercise in outdoor activities or gymnasium to increase exercise amount for keeping strong and healthy. Some strenuous exercises such as jogging, playing ball, swimming or exercising with fitness equipment, can provide exercise effect more quickly, but the strenuous exercises also easily cause exercise damages, and the warm-up exercise is very important before the strenuous exercise and the people must be careful during the strenuous exercises. Therefore, many persons select easier exercises such as brisk walking or normal walking, so as to achieve effect of keeping healthy without too large body burden and prevent from exercise damages. More particularly, most elder persons who have limited fitness and bad health conditions do walking exercises to keep body healthy. In order to understand step-number for use as a reference to judge daily amount of exercise, many persons carry pedometers to compute step-number during walking. The traditional pedometer counts the step-number according to times of vibration detected by the detector disposed inside the pedometer due to the movement of the human body. However, during the walking exercise, speed of moving step may be varied by different factors. For example, at beginning of walking the body condition is better, so the step movement is regular and the step-number can be detected more precisely. However, while walking time is longer, the step movement may become irregular and the moving status is sometimes slow, pause or rest, so the pedometer cannot detect the vibration of body movement and the phenomenon of detecting incorrect step-number is easily occurred. Moreover, the step speed is also affected in different walking places, such as cement floor, runway of a playing field, lawn, ramp, or stair, and the irregular movement state caused by the variation of the step speed also affect the carried pedometer to sometimes detect the vibration of the body and sometimes ignore the movement speed caused by a tiny vibration. In such situation, the inaccurate step-number is generated and directly causes the precision of the carried pedometer counting the step-number to be suspected, and the pedometer cannot perform normal function of counting step-number. Moreover, upon users' likes, the pedometers can be carried at different positions of the users' bodies, such as wrist, waist or ankle. Because different limbs of the human body generate different rhythms during action, for example, when user's feet are moved forwardly or backwardly respectively, the user's hands are swung forwardly or backwardly correspondingly and the user's body is also shaken correspondingly, so the pedometers carried in different positions of the body will detect different step-numbers and different vibration strengths. However, because of difference of vibration strength, the pedometer may detect different vibration times, and the precision of counting the step-number is also impacted naturally. Therefore, it is still inconvenient to operate the traditional pedometer in practical application.
Therefore, how to solve the problem that step-number is easily incorrect while the traditional pedometer is carried for counting foot-step during walking, and the problem that the step-number becomes more incorrect due to the walk speed variation, is an important subject to study in the related technology.